The Average Life of the Skywalkers
by xxxRavensClawxxx
Summary: The Force has been balanced with the destruction of the Jedi along with the Sith. That leaves the remaining Jedi only one option so that they won't upset the balance: Finding a life. A normal life. An average life.
1. The Beginning

**HI EVERYONE! Okay, so I like to make funny stories (obviously!). I also like Star Wars (obviously!). Well, The Average Life of the Skywalkers is an alternate ending for Revenge of the Sith, where Anakin turns back to the light, Padmé doesn't die, and Palpatine is killed by a certain squad of clones. Why is this funny? Because I base what goes on in the household on my family! Goes on until the Star Wars timeline ends. BTW, Scorch sounds so happy in the beginning because he is trying to not look soft over losing Sev on Kashyyyk. Delta Squad will return in the future.**

**Here is the family (SO FAR):**

**Anakin (Dad)**

**Padmé (Mom)**

**The Twins, Luke and Leia**

"**Uncle" Obi-Wan**

"**Great Grandpa" Yoda**

**Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru**

"**Aunt" Satine**

"**Aunt" Ahsoka**

"**Uncles" Rex, Cody, and Fives**

**Enjoy! Rated K+-10, but may go into +13 in the future. (Luke and Leia as teens.)**

**Notes: First chapter is mostly drama, but just to set the plot. The rest is fluff and humor. Also, this will go into the second generation, which will involve the following couples:**

**LukeXMara**

**HanXLeia**

Anakin activated the holoprojector and stood back. He would right the wrong he had committed. After a few minutes, the helmet of RC-01/138 from Delta Squad.

"Who is it, Boss?" said a voice in the background. "It's Lord Vader, Scorch. Now shut up!" Boss snapped at Scorch. "Oh, can I see? Please? HI LORD VADER!" Scorch yelled from off the holo. Boss sighed.

"Sorry, sir. He's a little out-of-sorts ever since we lost his pod-brother on Kashyyyk." "Quite alright, 38." Anakin said. "Commando, I need your squad to do something for me. I need you to infiltrate His Majesty's Palace and assassinate him."

Boss' glare could be seen through the visor. "Lord Vader, you must be joking. Assassinate the Emperor? That is treason. And ordering it is treason as well. You are starting to sound like a Jedi traitor." Anakin sighed this time. "Boss, Order 66 was a lie. As Supreme Commander over the Grande Imperial Army, I issue Order 675."

Boss' glare changed to a stern business-like look. "We will infiltrate the Palace and kill the Emperor. He fooled us all and deserves to die. Delta 38 out." The holo then disappeared. "What does that order do?" said a voice behind the young Jedi Knight. Anakin turned around to be met by the face of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Order 675 is an anti-Order 66 order." Anakin said in a matter-of-factly voice. Then the ex-Sith's gaze softened. "How is she?" Obi-Wan sighed. "She has lost the flow of air to her lungs. There is enough air let in so that she will live, but she is not waking up any time soon."

Anakin sighed at those two sentences. He and Obi-Wan walked into the cockpit of Padmé's starship. The younger Jedi racked his brain before taking off and leaving the smoke-filled atmosphere of Mustafar.

"Where to?" Obi-Wan inquired. "Polis Massa." Anakin replied without looking up from the autopilot. After setting the coordinates, the two Jedi walked into the Entertainment section and Obi-Wan sat into a booth. After getting a couple of mugs of Correlian Ale, Anakin sat down next to his old Master.

"Anakin, we're Jedi! We can't drink!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Anakin shrugged. "The Jedi were wiped out, remember? I think we can drink alcohol." Obi-Wan saw truth in this. "You up for a game of holo-chess?" Anakin asked with a smirk while handing Obi-Wan his mug. Obi-Wan switched on the set. "You're on!"

"That's the twelfth game you've won in a row!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as Anakin's monster crushed Obi-Wan's last piece. Anakin smirked. "I learned from the best back in Mos Eisley." Then Anakin looked away.

"Your remembering your mother, aren't you?" Obi-Wan said to his young friend, his Padawan, his brother. Anakin nodded. "If she hadn't have died, I would never have been so angry. I would never have been Darth Vader, and I would never killed Master Windu or the rest of the Jedi Order."

Obi-Wan put a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder. "That's all in the past. Focus on the present, and start anew." Suddenly, the two men heard a crash from down the hall. They looked at each other before pulling out their lightsabers and lightly treading down the hall. The crash was heard again.

"Whatever it is, it's in the maintenance storage room." Anakin said. The leaped into the room with lightsabers ablaze before seeing the cause of the noise. Both Jedi were shocked at who they saw.

"Rex! Cody! Fives! What are you doing here?" Anakin exclaimed. It was indeed Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives from the 501st, as well as Commander Cody of the 212th Attack Battalion.

Rex removed his helmet after smacking Cody on the head. "We stowed away here because we saw General Kenobi sneak on. We would have gone unnoticed, but Commander Stealthy here decided to sit on a pile of crates."

Anakin wouldn't stop looking at Cody. "I see. Well, I know you are all loyal to us, so you can stay." Rex grinned. "Thank you sir." Anakin nodded. "By the way, Rex and Fives. Um, about what I said back in the Jedi Temple… I don't mean it anymore."

Rex grinned as he remembered what had happened:

_The Jedi Temple was in ruins as clones of the 501__st__ fired on the Jedi Knights, Masters, and even Padawans. A sudden flurry of green and yellow destroyed 12 clones at once. It was Ahsoka Tano, Lord Vader's old Padawan learner._

"_Kill her!" Lord Vader growled to Captain Rex and ARC Trooper Fives. They saw an opening and were about to fire… but they didn't. "No sir." They both said to Vader._

_The Sith Lord's face was a mess of rage. "I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!"_

Rex went back into the present when he heard a voice from the nearby container. "Rex! Let me out!" Anakin unlatched the lid and out popped Ahsoka herself. She instantly had her lightsabers activated.

"Easy Snips. I'm not a Sith anymore. If I was, Obi-Wan would have killed me already." Obi-Wan waved to the Togruta girl. This was enough and she deactivated her sabers. Once they had all been reacquainted, they all walked back to the Entertainment section and all drank and talked.

Rex and Cody soon were engaged in an intense game of holo-chess, drawing all their attention. They were all interrupted by the computer voice yelling "WARNING! DESTINATION POLIS MASSA REACHED! ACTIVATING AUTOMATIC LANDING SEQUENCE!"

Ahsoka had confusion on her face. "The medical facility? Why are we here? Nobody is hurt!" Anakin looked away. "Padmé was hurt by… Vader on Mustafar. She needs medical attention." He then went to put his pregnant wife in a stretcher.

Everyone sat nervously outside the room Padmé was in as they waited for a report. A Polis Massan doctor finally came in. "She is hurt, but she can be saved. But we will need to operate immediately, as she is going to have her children any day now."

Anakin's face was confused and joyful at the same time. "Children?" "Yes," The doctor said. "She is pregnant with twin babies." Anakin walked away, only to be followed by Obi-Wan. The doctor left as well, leaving Cody, Rex, Fives, and Ahsoka alone.

"What do you want to do?" Ahsoka asked. Rex, Cody, and Fives all grinned at each other before leading Ahsoka to the hangar and then to the airlock.

Anakin finally got the code right and the hologram of Boss appeared. "Report." Anakin said. Boss, who had taken off his helmet, smirked. "I think you'd better turn on the HoloNet." He said before logging off. Obi-Wan and Anakin glanced at each other before returning to the waiting room and tuning into the HoloNet on the HoloTV.

A news woman appeared. "This is an emergency broadcast. For those who were waiting for the interview with Senator Bail Organa, this will interest you more. Emperor Palpatine was found dead in his office this morning, with a Republic Commando squad at his broadcasting station."

Anakin and Obi-Wan could barely contain their joy. The Emperor was dead! The woman continued. "And in other news, all the Clone Troopers in the galaxy that were attacking Jedi supporters suddenly stopped fighting at the same time. An interview with the Commando Leader, designated RC-01/138, said that he had 'removed the lies from their heads.'

"It seems that The Emperor has had plans for a mass execution of the Jedi for years, though this is not yet confirmed. Only one question remains: Even with Palpatine dead, will the Jedi return, or are they all extinct? Details at six tonight."

Anakin and Obi-Wan were so focused on these news that they both almost attacked the nearby window when Ahsoka slammed into it with her space suit. AHSOKA! GET IN HERE!" Anakin yelled at her.

Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, and Cody had been playing Null-G Stun Tag outside the facility. The clones smirked when Ahsoka was yelled at. Suddenly they all heard the radio spark to life again.

"Rex! Cody! Fives! You get in here too!"

Anakin cradled his new children in his arms. Padmé had just given birth to the twins, a boy and a girl. Luke and Leia. What beautiful names for beautiful children. Padmé smiled at him and they sat next to each other. The Emperor was dead, and life for them could begin anew.

**Okay, these chapters will be longer than most others. So we are now missing a few family members, and then we will have the whole Skywalker family! I know that about half of the family is not really related to Anakin at all, but I consider them the "Extended" Family.**

**The Jedi WON'T come back and become what they used to be. They will instead live in Anakin's and Padmé's house, only intervening in the galaxy when desperately needed. They will, for the most part, live like a normal family.**

**PLEASE review in the appropriate section of the Review page. Also, there will be a poll about who the two new family members should be. I also need an excuse for Anakin to secretly be fighting villains. So please email me at ****theprofessorwes **** with a character of your own to be a huge crime lord/Army leader. Needs a detailed description and a short background of the character. Until next time, adios!**

**xxxRCxxx**


	2. Forging a Home

**I'm back! Ok, so last time we had Luke and Leia born, Rex, Fives, Cody, and Ahsoka all stow away on Padmé's starship, and the Emperor is assassinated by Delta Squad. Like I promised, the rest of this story from now on is mostly family fluff and humor. This time, we get the rest of the family and they find somewhere to live (For now!), and the men get drunk while playing dice.**

**First off, though, I want to say I am getting ticked off. I need REVIEWS! Nobody puts in reviews, and I never know if I need to work on something. The only review-type anything I got was an email from FanFiction author Cloverheart609. (Thanks for that Clover!) PLEASE PUT IN REVIEWS IN THE REVIEW PAGE!**

**Next, I want to say that I know that I rarely put in disclaimers. I know that I can get sued for that, but if you all looked, there is a giant disclaimer on the home page. It goes like this:**

**Disclaimer for all stories: I do not own Star Wars, because George Lucas owns that. Any songs that I use are owned by the respective singers, and I don't own Warriors either, Erin Hunter and HarperCollins owns that. I also don't own Call of Duty, Activision and Treyarch own that. Finally, I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT! If I did, then Herobrine would still be in it, instead of being a mod.**

**I know that there are no Minecraft stories up… yet!**

**Finally, here is the family in full (The current group gathers the other family members in this chapter!):**

**Anakin (Dad)**

**Padmé (Mom)**

**The Twins, Luke and Leia**

"**Uncle" Obi-Wan**

"**Great Grandpa" Yoda**

**Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru**

"**Aunt" Satine**

"**Aunt" Ahsoka**

"**Uncles" Rex, Cody, and Fives**

**Enjoy! Rated K+ 10 as of now. May get into +13 for Teen Years and for family tragedies. (I'll never tell! *Snicker!* YUMMY! SNICKER BARS!)**

Padmé was in bed with her newborn children while Anakin piloted the ship to get Yoda, who most likely hadn't known that Palpatine was dead. She was just about to doze off when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She called to whoever was outside. The door opened and in walked Owen and Beru, Anakin's half-brother and his wife. Padmé did her best to hug them while holding Luke and Leia. The young couple sat in chairs next to the bed.

"When did you get here?" Padmé asked in wonder. She hadn't heard them docking, and nobody had come in to tell her. Owen ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, we were going to visit you on Coruscant and we contacted Anakin. He said that you were all traveling and that he would meet us in the Alderaanian Cluster. We jumped to light speed and here we are."

Padmé and the Tatooinian couple passed the time by catching up on things. "How is Cliegg?" Padmé asked. Owen looked away. "He passed away a week ago. A Tusken Raider got him."

Padmé had heard Anakin tell her about these ferocious people who lived in the desert and killed many every year. She also remembered how he said he had slaughtered them after they had killed his mother.

The ship suddenly shook and the whine of the engines died down. Padmé got out of bed and placed Luke and Leia in their crib before exiting the room and finding Anakin.

"Where are we?" The Nubian senator asked after kissing her husband. He put on his cloak. "We're on Dagobah, a swamp world in the middle of nowhere. Obi-Wan says Yoda came here to hide from the Empire. I'm going out to help find him."

Padmé pulled on her cloak and holstered her blaster. "I'm coming too." Anakin shrugged and they walked into the mist. They both noticed that there was a significant amount of creatures here, and most of them were carnivore.

They finally caught up with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, the former signaling for them all to be quiet. He focused before saying, "Master Yoda, we bring good news." A voice seemed to be nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"And what makes news so good, hm?" "Palpatine is dead and the Chosen One has come back to the Light!" Yoda slowly hobbled into view. "Young Skywalker, good to see you again, it is."

Anakin bowed, as did Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Padmé. Yoda glanced at the latter. "Ah, Senator Amidala. Had your children, did you?" Padmé nodded. Yoda smiled. "A very proud father, Knight Skywalker must be."

Anakin's head reeled. Yoda knew?! "Surprised, are you? Old I may be, but blind, I am not." The shriveled green Jedi Master chuckled. "Why didn't you stop us?" Anakin inquired. "Love, a powerful thing, it is. Strong enough to defeat the Dark Side, it is. A sense of loyalty, it gives you, though that may lead to attachment, and to the Dark Side, that may lead. But fear not. Little chance of you turning back, there is."

Anakin now looked at Yoda in a new light. Obi-Wan looked at the ancient Master. "Master Yoda, we wish for you to come with us. We are going to start anew. Anakin did balance the Force by destroying the Sith and the Jedi."

Yoda nodded. "Balanced, the Force is. Return to its old power, the Jedi cannot, or upset that balance, we will. In secret, we must live on. Emerge only in the greatest dilemma, we must. Come with you, I will."

Anakin surprised Yoda by hugging him, earning a bash on the shins from the Gimmer Stick. "Hug me again, you must not." Yoda said. Anakin grinned. "Welcome to the family, Master Yoda."

Once they were all in the starship, Anakin went to Mandalore, because Obi-Wan insisted he had to give Duchess Satine the chance to join the Skywalker extended family. They finally landed and found Satine waiting outside for them.

Obi-Wan walked out, and they walked away while discussing something. Anakin, Rex, Fives, and Cody all sighed. It was going to be a long wait. Anakin finally went into the Entertainment section, followed closely by the three clones.

**2 HOURS GO BY…**

"Yes! Snake eyes!" Rex called out, then chugging down his Corellian Ale. The men had decided to play with some dice they had found, and became quite drunk. Yoda had joined in, but declined any mugs of alcohol.

Anakin rolled the dice, throwing them so that they bounced off a few walls in a show-offish way, finally halting on a seven. He used the Force to refill his mug before rolling again and getting another seven.

After another few games, the clones passed out from all the alcohol and were put in beds by Yoda and Anakin. Anakin wasn't drunk in the least, thanks to his Jedi abilities. The two Jedi were in the middle of a game of holo-chess when Obi-Wan and Satine walked in.

"Excuse me, I wish to speak to Padmé." Satine said before slipping off to find the Nubian senator. Obi-Wan sat down with a blank look on his face. "What happened?" Anakin asked, setting a mug of a Ruby Bliels in front of the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan broke into a grin.

"Satine and I are getting married!" He yelled out joyfully. Anakin clapped his old master on the back and they clinked their mugs together. Yoda also congratulated the ginger-haired man.

"When's the wedding?" Anakin asked after draining his mug dry. "In two weeks!" Obi-Wan said excitedly. "We already decided to get married on Alderaan. We asked Bail to be our preacher, and he said yes!"

"Come on! We better go to Alderaan now and get us all some tuxedos!" Anakin said while running to the cockpit and starting the ship, setting a course for Alderaan so that they could start prepping for the wedding.

**Meanwhile, in Padmé's cabin…**

"Married in two weeks?" Padmé asked Satine in amazement. She knew that Obi-Wan and Satine had had feelings for each other for years, going back to when the Jedi Master was just a padawan to Master Qui-Gon Jinn. But just one day and they already have wedding plans?!

"Yes." The blonde-haired Duchess replied. "Obi-Wan and I wanted to get married as soon as possible. It looks like your children will have an Aunt Satine. It is okay if I join the family, right?

"Of course!" Padmé said. Then they began talking about the wedding plans. Satine told the senator how she and Obi-Wan wanted to get married to Alderaan, which explained the whining of starting engines.

Padmé settled into bed and allowed the whine of engines lull her to sleep.

**Several hours later…**

Anakin and Obi-Wan were in the Entertainment section, discussing the wedding. Anakin was to be the best man, and Quinlan Vos, who had commed Obi-Wan to announce he was alive and well, was to arrive on Alderaan within the week.

The door hissed open and the Duchess walked in. "We've arrived. Oh, and by the way Obi, I booked us a hotel room, as well as rooms for Yoda and Anakin and Padmé."

Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin burst out laughing. "HA! SHE CALLED YOU OBI!" He howled. Obi-Wan glared and smacked him.

"Ow…" Anakin mumbled. For a Jedi Knight nicknamed "The Negotiator," he could hit pretty hard.

After waking up Padmé, Owen, and Beru, and renting a speeder, the fourteen beings, including C-3PO and R2-D2, set out for the hotel Satine had reserved for them. Apparently, it isn't too hard for a Mandalorian Duchess to book a few hotel rooms. The rooms were spacious, comfortable, and customized for whoever was living in it.

Anakin and Padmé's room was nicely furnished, with a spa and a large hot tub on the balcony outside, along with a crib for the Twins. Since Ahsoka had shared quarters with Anakin in the past, Ahsoka was staying with them in her own part of the apartment-sized hotel room.

Owen and Beru's room was homey, with a sunroom for heat if they felt like wanting a feeling of Tatooine.

Yoda's room was more of a garden, with trees, plants, running waterfalls, and some small creatures, all to create a calming atmosphere that helped with meditating.

Satine and Obi-Wan had a lavishly furnished room, with a crystal chandelier and a separate room for meditating and lightsaber repair, which was needed since Obi-Wan's saber had been damaged in his fight on Mustafar.

**Three days later…**

The group had spent a few days to relax and get rid of stress from the recent events. On the first day, the girls had had a spa day while the men went to get fitted for their tuxedos. They needed a custom tux for Yoda, who (For some _strange _reason!) could make a tent out of all the normal tuxedos.

Quinlan Vos arrived on the second day with his own tuxedo, and he had joined the men in an all-day virtual game tournament while the women had gone to get dresses and get another spa treatment.

Day three was just being lazy and relaxing in the hotel, swimming in the pool, and going to the spa. It was now the fourth day, and the group had been invited to spend the remainder of their stay at the Royal Palace, as Bail Organa WAS the official Senator of Alderaan and was also the King of Alderaan, as his brother, the original king, had been assassinated by Darth Sidious' agents.

The stay was amazing. The food was delicious, the service was perfect, and nobody questioned the Jedi on the future. Little did they know that life was about to take another turn that would change the life of the Skywalkers forever.

**Dun dun DUUUN! What will happen? Who knows! Seriously, not even I know because this comes to me from nowhere, so I only get it when it wants to come.**

**I want to say a few things. First off, Han Solo, who will appear later, is an Atheist. Hope it doesn't offend you, but he just doesn't believe in a religion.**

**Also, speaking of religion, Anakin and Padmé, Obi-Wan and Satine, Owen and Beru, and Ahsoka all celebrate Christian holidays like Christmas and Easter. They aren't actually Christian, they just celebrate so.**

**Second of all, obviously, I do not follow the official Star Wars timeline. I will, however, sprinkle canon deaths in here and there, just not in the canon way.**

**Finally, I do want to remind you about those reviews. There is a page that CLEARLY says "Reviews" that you should write reviews in. I am warning you, for if you don't review, I will have my friend Liam do his specialty, which is the following:**

**He will…**

**STALK YOU!His motto is: "I like to stalk you. Except, I'm not stalking. Just watching you. Always."**


End file.
